1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical waveguide device which is widely used for optical communications, optical information processing and other general optics.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, optical waveguide devices are configured such that light emitted from a light emitting element is transmitted through an optical waveguide (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,709). Such an optical waveguide device is schematically illustrated in FIG. 5. In FIG. 5, the optical waveguide device includes an optical waveguide provided on a substrate 10, and a light emitting element 50 fixed to the substrate 10 by an adhesive A in spaced relation from one end of the optical waveguide. A light beam L from the light emitting element 50 is incident on one end face of a core 30 of the optical waveguide, then transmitted through the core 30, and output from the other end face of the core 30. In FIG. 5, a reference numeral 20 denotes an under-cladding layer, and a reference numeral 40 denotes an over-cladding layer.
In the optical waveguide device, however, the core 30 has a rod shape, so that a light receiving surface (one end face) has a smaller area. This makes it difficult to align the light-receiving surface of the core 30 with a light projection axis of the light emitting element 50.